Old MacDonald Had a House/Transcript
This is a transcript for the ninth episode of the first season of Space Goofs. Transcript (The car with a full of tenants has moved away after they've wrecked the Aliens' house and the attic is a total mess, plus they've looked at the tenants' car.) Candy: (with pink strawberry ice cream melted on top from his head) Phew! We finally got rid of them. Bud: (with a broken flower pot and three flowers on his hair plus head seeing his TV and his accesories broken) Yeah! Those tenants were murder. Gorgious: (with seven arrows stuck to his back and butt along with Etno with a half of watermelon in his head and Stereo blackened out and hurt by an explosion) I don't know why we bother. There'll be another car full of them pulling into the driveway any minute. Stereo #1: Can't blame them. Stereo #2: This is such a nice looking house. Stereo #1: A real charmer. Stereo #2: Close to schools and amenities. Etno: That's it! (all coming to Etno) Well, if we make the house look uninhabitatable, no tenants will want to move in. Candy: (gasping and jumping with excitement) Yeah! Stereo #1: Great idea. Stereo #2: Etno. Bud: Groovy! (They're all transformed into farm house builders with white hats, orange/golden hats, green vests and golden yellow sleeved shirts and looked the Aliens' house like a farm with hay roofs and a rooster shaped finial.) Stereo #1: '''That oughta do it. '''Gorgious: '''Yeah. I gotta hand it to you, Etno. There's no way anyone would want to move in now. Huh? (Gorgious heard a sound of a cow and his eyes are looking left, but a tractor with Suwee, a mean, tough, cruel, dictating, bad-tempered pig plus Old MacDonald, a grumpy, elderly farmer with the farmyard animals on a trailer has arrived at the Aliens' house.) '''Old MacDonald: (looking at the Aliens' house) Hmmm, yep. Okay, critters, this here's your new home. Now move along now, y'all get in there lickety-split. (calling on Suwee to get the animals out of the trailer every number of it.) SUWEE! (The aliens were seeing below along with Old Farmer MacDonald and the other animals getting out of the trailer. The six chickens are getting out, but the rooster tries to crow but was kicked in the butt by Suwee's foot and he appears oinking.) Suwee: (Snort, x2) Oops. (spitting on the ground) Gorgious: Great idea, bright boy! We trade a house full of humans for a barn load of animals. I can't wait to see what this group does to make life miserable for us. (walking off and out of the Aliens' attic.) (The Aliens' living room is now full of animals including 8 cows (including one that's sleeping on a couch, another one that eats the scarf and the other one who's eating the lamp), 33 chickens (2 that were pecking the floor, 9 that were sitting on a first sofa and 13 that were sitting on a second sofa), a pig and a rabbit plus three black flies on the cow's tail.) Black Fly #1: (holding his nose and waving his hand) Smells like a barn in here. Black Fly #2: Bunch of animals! (The Aliens' kitchen are now covered with 5 green ducks quacking eight times and flying, four cows, and 24 chickens that are in top of the cabinets and in the floor, plus a chicken is now getting Bud's can of soda out of Gorgious' refrigerator, opens it up and he walks off. But in the Aliens' bathroom, a horse is now taking a shower (with soap to clean his body including his tummy, armpits and left arm) with eleven chickens. Plus, one chicken is his turn of flushing the toilet to take a spin first before of eight chickens and another one's turn keeps going on. However, Candy is knitting the red clothing with four flies, but the steam-like smelled stench comes up to the floor.) Candy: (smelling with his nose) Oh, oh, the smell. Wha... what are they doing down there? The noise, and the... heat! (starts smelling again) D'oh. Ohh! (he starts to faint crazily, plus the yarn ball and a pin drops to the ground. His eyes are going up the vertical direction, his tongue is sticking out, playing dead after he fainted.) Bud: Candy! Speak to me! (Looking at Candy from his back and foot with his eyes going up plus six flies) Those animals! (Old MacDonald's tractor with the animals on a cart now goes back into the farmland and the outside of the Aliens' house are now covered with animals plus the Aliens' are looking at the window.) Stereo #1: '''Will they... '''Stereo #2: Ever stop? (The sun sets down and the moon rises up at night with shadows directing from the Aliens' House with everyone looking at the window, so peacefully and happy.) Etno: At last. Stereo #1: Thank... Stereo #2: Goodness. Bud: Grand. Candy: Now, let's get some sleep. (The moon sets down and the sun rises up at morning, everyone asleep until suddenly, a rooster looks at the window and at Etno, still asleep, plus he crows at him and everyone else three times.) Rooster: Ca, ca, ca, ca, cawwwww!!!! Etno: (being wide awake) Ah! Rooster: (looking up at Candy and Bud with their eyes open, crowing) Ca, ca, ca, ca, cawwwww!!!! (looking at Stereo, Candy, and Bud, wide awake, crowing) Ca, ca, ca, ca, cawwwww!!!! (Now, the rooster stops crowing and Etno grabs and chokes the bird's neck and Stereo, Candy, and Bud are way serious, plus Gorgious is still now in his bathtub with a very serious look.) Etno: '''(with Bud, Candy and Stereo looking at him) Okay, this is my fault. I'll put it to rights myself. Come on, Bud. We're going down! (Bud are looking at him staringly.) '''SMTV Chorus: La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaa! La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. (Bud are in the SMTV, now transformed into Farmer Jeb along with Etno getting on the machine, now being transformed into Farmer Etno, plus he rings the doorbell and Old MacDonald opens the door to see the two farmers.) Old MacDonald: Yeah? Farmer Etno: (with a Southern redneck accent waving his hand) Hey, cousin. (Old Mac Donald looking at him the first and second time) Jeb and me come over here to tell ya that this here land ain't no good for farmin'. (Farmer Jeb grabbing the clay-red soil) The soil ain't no good. See? (Bud is now eating the yucky soil) It ain't even fit for eatin'. Farmer Jeb: (chewing up the soil, spits it off.) Bleugh! Farmer Etno: '''(with Old MacDonald looking at him off background) And that ain't all neither. Them cows of yours are gonna get that there mad cow sickness. (raising his hands in the air) It's spread all over the county! (whistling at Gorgious, now transformed into a cow) Well, golly be. Here's a mad cow, now. '''Gorgious: (as a cow being presented by Farmer Etno and letting out a giant moo) Moo! (Now playing dead after he let out a very giant moo and coughing.) Farmer Etno: (with Old MacDonald acting surprised) And that ain't all! (holding a bucket full of acid-like water) Here well water here's no good. (looking at Farmer Jeb, holding the bucket and drinking it whole.) It's poisoned. Just watch. (Farmer Jeb's face is turning yellow, his hairs are falling down, and he falls down to the ground) after he drank the poisoned water) Farmer Etno: See? Old MacDonald: (angry at both of them) You ain't no farmers. You're city slickers and you're trying to steal my land. (whistling and calling on Suwee) SUWEE! Suwee! Suwee! Suwee! Yahoo, pig! (Suwee, with a red boxing glove in his hand and a tough look at his face, now approaches and looks at Farmers Jed and Etno, beating them up as Old MacDonald watches the two beating the farmers, off background, slamming the door. After that, they've got torn clothes and black eyes, plus Gorgious with a slender, pink body and a flower pot with a flower.) Suwee: What do you think we're running here?! Snort. (x4) (The Aliens are looking at Suwee and a chicken from the doorway) Suwee: ''' A pleasure resort? You produce one egg. (eyeing on the hen and holding a tiny egg) One lousy egg in two days! You know what I think of your lousy egg? (cracks the egg, smiling grinningly and cruely, splashing yolk on the hen's face) That's what I think of your egg, you dried-up old hen! (poking the hen seven times) Now, get back to work, you commie chicken! And if I hear anymore squawking from you. (grabbing the hen's comb and kicking the hen's butt by his foot again, losing his temper in front of the hens) And that goes for the rest of you, lazy foul-mouthed poultry, too! Snort. (x2) (After Suwee walks off, but with the hen knocked out, the other hens on the shelf were very mad and angry to start a civil unrest, but protest-like speech) '''Chicken #1: Comrades, we cannot allow the honest proletariat chicken to be trampled by those evil capitalist pigs! Chicken #2: With their establishment, but power to the working animals! Chicken #3: Down with the capitalist farmer! (The Aliens are now looking into the doorway, along with the hens speaking) Stereo #1 & #2: In as much? Stereo #2: Civil unrest among the animals. Etno: Excellent. If we create a revolt strong enough, we can bring down their entire organization. Animals will oust the farmer for us, then will set them upon each other until they're all gone. (his fist is shaking with an sneaky, but sly look on his face) We can't fail! Horse Etno: Comrades, hear me now! (raising his hooves) (The Aliens are now transformed into farm animals to create such a very strong revolt against Suwee and Old MacDonald, (including Etno as a horse, Candy as a chicken, Gorgious as a bulldog, Stereo as a two-headed cow, and Bud as a rabbit standing on a podium.) My friends, (looking at a crowd of chickens cheering along with the four aliens) the time has come to rise up against the oppressor! Let us rid ourselves of this evil system which has enslaved us! Bulldog Gorgious: Animals are people too! Chicken Candy: Release Suckle and Vancity! Cow Stereo #1: Hot Patisserie Ice Cream! Cow Stereo #2: '''Twenty different flavors. '''Bud Rabbit: (holding a carrot) Free cable for everyone! (After Bud finishes speaking his last speech with the chickens cheering, the aliens and the farm animals are outside of the farmhouse in an eclipse-like circle holding their signs and the ducks were saying, "Fight!" (4x) Bud Rabbit: (raising his hand in the air two times) Heck, no! We will go! (2x) Horse Etno: (along with nine chickens) Equal hay for equal work! (They're holding protest-like anti-pig signs) Come out of your ivory tower, you black-hearted oppressor! Chicken #2: (off background) There is is! (Old MacDonald was coming out of the door along with Suwee) Chicken #1: (off background) He's got the pig with him! (Suwee's eyes are popping afraid and surprisingly) Old MacDonald: Back to work, all of ya! (Suwee shocked by the aliens' and animals' comments, his eyes have become very furious along with Old MacDonald.) Bulldog Gorgious: '''(off background) Oppressor! '''Chicken #1: (off background) Capitalist pig! Bud Rabbit: (off background) Dictator! Old MacDonald: (off background) I'm a tellin' you, lazy good-for-nothin' animals to get back in that barn and get back to work! Rooster: (in a French accent, walking off and taking off his comb and dropping it to the ground) Never, monsieur. I will die first! Old MacDonald: (in a step, looking at the rooster, losing his temper) Why you, scrawny-little cock! (raising his hands and fists) When I get a hold of you, I'm a gonna... (When he's trying to do anything bad to the rooster, the animals (including a horse, a cow, and eleven chickens) are angry at Old MacDonald from saying a very mean threat to the rooster, closely to make him scared) I'm gonna... I'm gonna... (After he's saying "I'm gonna..., he starts crying for a little bit until he starts looking at Suwee at the porch, when the pig has betrayed him) It was him! (He's pointing his finger at Suwee and he is gasping) He made me do it! Horse Etno: (off background) Capitalist pig! Chicken Candy: (off background) Swine! (But now, Suwee is very unhappy and angry from the animals and the aliens' comments too, since the second time) Chicken #2: (off background) Traitor! Cow Stereo #2: (off background) Lard butt! Cow: (laughing) (At the end of the episode, the farm animals (including three cows, a horse, and 37 chickens) watch as Suwee was tied up in a tree stump, plus two hens and Chicken Candy throw three egg yolks at his face, making him feel very serious) Bulldog Gorgious, Bud Rabbit, Horse Etno, & Cow Stereo: (laughing, plus the episode is ending in a faded black circle.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts